Kazuma Aotsuchi
*File:100px-Nature Icon Wind.svg.png * Explosion }} Kazuma Aotsuchi (和馬青ツチ, Aotsuchi Kazuma) is a jonin-level ninja, hailing from the Hidden Stone Village. He is a prominent member of the village’s Combat Division (戦闘部門, Sentō Bumon), specializing in mid to long range combat, and is also renowned as a weapons expert. Because of the tragedy that took place in his life when he was younger, Kazuma developed Dissociative identity disorder, which resulted in a split personality. This alter-ego refers to himself as, Kousen (交戦, Kōsen; Literally meaning "Conflict"), and apparently has been part of Kazuma from a young age. His alter-ego Kousen was once a member of the Hidden Stone’s Explosion Corps (爆破部隊, Bakuha Butai), during his time with the organization, he gained a reputation as a skilled and talented shinobi. He was also feared as a powerful ninja, and was even considered a madman by his enemies. Because of his accomplishments, he later gained the moniker, The Dark Shinobi (暗忍, Annin). Kazuma has since left the organization in order to repent for the sins his counterpart committed while in possession of his body. Appearance Kazuma is a man of average height and build, with short black hair and deep blue eyes. He is usually shown with a relaxed and aloof expression on his face, which he only wipes off in times of stress or on rare occasions such as confusion, surprise, and even sadness. His standard attire consists of a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, regular blue shinobi pants and brown coloured boots. Whenever going on a mission or performing his duties as a jonin, he wears the red double sleeved Iwagakure uniform underneath his flak jacket, along with his forehead protector and gloves. His counter-part, Kousen, on the other hand, prefers to wear dark colours, as his standard attire consists of a black shirt, black pants, a black belt strapped around the waist, military style boots, and black gloves on both hands. He also wears a long black trench coat, with a lime coloured underside, over his attire. Kousen appearance is further emphasized by his brooding and melancholic expression. His overall facial expression rarely changes, unless angered or disturbed, however dealing with a stressful or difficult situation may trigger a change in his appearance which results in a total loss of control over his emotions. At times he will wear a white mask, similar to the ones worn by the Anbu. Personality Having witnessed the murder of his parents in person, Kazuma developed Dissociative identity disorder, which resulted in a split personality. The shock from the incident caused severe psychological trauma to his psyche, shattering his one stable and normal mind. In order to cope with the stress caused by the event, his subconscious developed an alter ego. This alter ego refers to himself as Kousen, and was apparently born with the sole purpose of stabilizing the fractured mind of young Kazuma. As a result of the split personality, the various burdens that Kazuma alone had to endure were now divided between himself and his mental counterpart, thus decreasing the stress on his mind. This allowed Kazuma to retain his sanity, but at the cost of control over his physical body, since his alter ego, Kousen began to develop even further, gaining his own unique personality. Thus began the battle for control over Kazuma’s body, something he had to live with since the first time he became aware of his counterpart’s existence. Kazuma Kazuma is a polite, soft spoken, young man, with a kind heart. He is willing to help others in need and will do whatever he can to ensure their safety. He is very honest person, believing that people should be honest about themselves and to others, though he still thinks that a certain amount of distance needs to be kept in order to protect oneself. He is friendly and outspoken, willing to talk to people and can make friends without much difficulty, though at times he does have difficulty letting people know his true feelings. Despite his traumatic past, Kazuma still looks forward to a better tomorrow, believing that one day he will truly be able to find inner peace and resolve the conflict with his darker counterpart. Kazuma is not one to take action and will usually stay in the side-lines but there are instances that he will do what is necessary. Although easy going for most of the time, he can be serious when the situation demands for it, he is also very intelligent and perceptive, seeing things that most people fail to notice, which usually help him better understand those around him. He is able to read a person’s true intensions simply by reading their gestures and body language and will trust actions more than words. Whenever lost in deep thought, Kazuma has a habit of becoming quiet or withdrawn until he sorts things out. Despite his friendly disposition, he has trouble letting people know the real him and it takes some time to get to know him well, since he eventually reveals himself. For him it’s a matter of trust and if his friends can earn that trust. He also realizes that his intense emotions hold tremendous power, and he tends to handle his feelings carefully. He does not condone the act of violence and murder, since he witnessed first-hand the murder of his parents, which left a deep emotional scar and almost drove him to the brink of insanity. He is willing to fight for the things that are precious to him, which includes his family and friends, and will only resort to violence when they are threatened. His relationship with his counterpart Kousen is mostly antagonistic, he absolutely detest him, and believes the latter to be nothing more than a barbarian who only does things to serve his own purposes. At times he is willing to set aside his personal feelings and work together with Kousen, in order to deal with a greater threat. Kousen Kousen is ambitious, selfish, and impatient. He is extremely overconfident and has a habit of belittling those around him. He is not concerned with anyone other than himself and does not share the same views or morals like his counterpart does. He is willing to harm innocent people and thinks of them as expendable, once they have served their purpose. Because of his impulsive nature, he has few inhibitions or social conscience, and does not bother to care about the ramifications of his actions. According to Kazuma, Kousen does things that he himself would not do and acts out Kazuma’s basest needs and wants without regard to the consequences. Without Kazuma’s morals and conscience holding him back, Kousen becomes unpredictable and belligerent; he is also shown to be sexually aggressive and flirtatious. He is often blunt with his words, saying whatever is on his mind without thinking whether or not it is appropriate. He also shows little to no respect to authority and is not much of a team player, unable to work with anyone who he perceives as weaker than himself. Kousen is also very rude and disrespectful, using none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, when addressing someone. One of his primary weaknesses are his arrogant and egotistical attitude, something his opponents can exploit and use to their advantage. He is infuriated by the very thought of being underestimated or looked down on by others and as a result can become violent. His relationship with his counterpart Kazuma is mostly antagonistic, he absolutely detest him, and considers the latter to be nothing more than a weakling, unable to do anything on his own without help. Despite his refusal to accept help from others, he will at times be willing to set aside his personal feelings and work together with Kazuma, in order to deal with a greater threat. Whenever Kazuma gains control of his body, he always has complete recollection and knowledge of the havoc Kousen causes. Kousen’s actions always cause trouble in Kazuma’s life and relationships, and Kazuma is tasked with apologizing and feeling guilty. Because he can never provide a full explanation for the drastic personality change, Kazuma friends who don't know of his alter-ego presume that he is lying to them and keeping a secret, which further complicate things. Background Kazuma is the only son of Kazuo Aotsuchi, a former war hero who fought in the fourth great shinobi world war, and his wife Aya, a former chunin rank kunoichi from the hidden stone village. He was born into a happy home and lived the first few years of his life in peace. Sometime after the fourth Great War his father Kazuo was given a seat amongst the members of the hidden stone’s council, thus becoming a high ranking member of the village’s military system. With his position came risks, as he was now targeted by Iwagakure’s underground rebels, a group of forgotten ninja’s from the fourth war, apparently many of these shinobi held a grudge against Kazuo, because of the fact that Kazuo was hailed as a war hero, many of these rebels thought they should have received some form of recognition, but instead were left to be nothing but scapegoats. Overtime they would come to hate not only Kazuo but the people who had betrayed them, they were attempting to cause a rebellion and their first target was Kazuo and his family. One night a large group of rebels bypassed the village’s security and made their way to Kazuo’s home. A battle ensued between Kazuo and the perpetrators, while he was able to initially keep them at bay, his wife Aya was caught by one the rebels, left with no choice he had to surrender. Believing that he stole what should have been theirs; right then and there the rebels killed his wife and then with a strike to the back killed him as well. Young Kazuma watched in horror as his parents were being slaughtered like animals, once their job was done, the rebels were going to kill Kazuma as well, but before they could reinforcements arrived and dealt with the rebels. Though his life was saved, Kazuma unable to comprehend the events that had transpired and broke down into tears, seeing his parent’s dead bodies caused severe psychological trauma. Sometime after the incident, Kazuma was taken in by a relative from his mother’s side, although he did not sustain any physical injuries, his mind however was broken and as a result of the incident he developed Dissociative identity disorder. Unable to deal with all the stress, his subconscious developed a split personality, to sustain his broken mind. This alter-ego would make itself known at a much later time but would play an important role in Kazuma’s life. Kazuma entered the ninja academy at age 8 and graduated within two years at the top of his class. After graduating he was selected to become part of a 4 man team which consisted of two other genins like him along with a jonin instructor. His teammates were, Kenji Masato a talented young ninja much like Kazuma himself, Fuyuko a kunoichi who was talented in the arts of genjutsu. Their team leader was a well-known jonin called Reizo. He would form a bond with his teammates which eventually grew into friendship. Kazuma had been known since a young age as an extremely gifted prodigy, regarded by many as the best of his generation. Only a year after graduating from the academy, they participated in the chunin exams that were being held in konohagakure; although the exam was difficult they somehow managed to pass the exam, becoming full-fledged chunin's. It was also during this time that Kazuma started to show signs of personality changes, his alter-ego was beginning to surface. Although his teammates were unaware of it, his sensei Reizo noticed that a second personality had emerged from within his students mind. Only a few people were told the truth about his condition, which included Reizo and the Tsuchikage. Over the next few years he would go on to complete several ninja missions along with his teammates. During this time he began to develop much of his potential as a shinobi. Because of the number of dangerous missions he had completed, he was recognized as a capable shinobi and was later promoted to the rank of jonin at age 16. He eventually took over the position of team leader from his sensei Reizo and became the new team leader, with his teammates Kenji and Fuyuko serving under him. Abilities Kazuma Taijutsu Nature Transformation Space Time Ninjutsu Kousen Nature Transformation Taijutsu Stats Trivia Category:Male Category:Jonin Category:Iwagakure